After the Hogwarts War
by Mwagner11
Summary: Ron and Hermione are engaged and Ginny and Harry are newlyweds! But when Hermione gets kidnapped on their wedding day, Harry, Ginny, and especially Ron will do anything to get her back. I promise that there is no REALLY REALLY violent stuff in here. Okay there's a lot of torturing but there's not a lot of blood and most of it is wandwork. And there is NO swaring.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed in contentment as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Exactly one year and three months ago the war against Voldemort had ended as Harry had finished him off.

She had just officially graduated from Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and WIzardy, taking her NEWTS. She was the only one out of the Trio who had.

Ron and her were engaged! They were going to be married tomorrow. Happiness coursed through her as she thought of Ginny and Harry. They had been married only a week ago and the newlyweds were off on their honeymoon in Paris, France.

"Ready to go home?" Ron asked her and she relunctantly nodded. He had taken her on a wonderful date. A ride on his broomstick together and dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Although she usually hated riding on a broomstick it was different with Ron.

They rode in silence as Ron dropped her off at her apartment. Tomorrow she would be Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Four names. And she would be married to Ron, the love of her life. Harry and Ginny would be back just in time to be the maid of honor and the best man. It would be perfect.

"Good night Ron," she said with a quick peck on the lips and went inside her apartment. She was exhausted.

Hermione put on her robe and fell asleep quickly.

Official Page Break

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, stomach rumbling. For some reason she put on a T-shirt and shorts maybe because she would probably end up not going back to sleep/ She didn't know why she was hungry but she went downstairs anyway to find her favorite food, a cupcake, sitting on the kitchen table with a note beside it. She picked it up and it read:

_Happy Wedding Day my love!_

_~Ron_

The note was in his sloppy handwriting and she smiled at the kindness. She picked up the chocolate cupcake and bit into it. It was delicious! Hermione yawned. She was very tired. She tried to walk upstairs but fell onto the couch and a strong dizziness overwhelmed her.

Official Page Break

Ron was in his tux, red hair groomed and looking around wildly. Guests were starting to arrive but there was no sign of Hermione. She couldn't be late for her own wedding!

Harry had gone to her apartment to see what was wrong and now he returned, face pale.

"Hermione's missing."


	2. Bellatrix and Malfoy

**Disclaimer: i do not own HP. **

**I love reviews! Should I tortured Hermione a bit more? Or a bit less? Give me your responses!**

Hermione woke up still feeling dizzy. She blinked and looked around. She wasn't in her apartment! A richly carpeteted room surrounded her and she was _tied _to a chair. Her wrists were bound with ropes and her feet with chains. Hermione tried to speak then realized that there was a gag in her mouth.

"Mmmfff! Mmmmfff!"

"So Miss Mudblood is finally awake hmmm?" someone said in a horribly familiar mock baby voice.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Standing in front of her was a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Mmmmfff! Mmmmff!"

"If I take off the gag you have to promise to not shout for help because honey, we're in a place where no one can hear you. And no we're not in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione would have bit her lip if she hadn't been gagged. Bellatrix was a murderer! How was she out of Azkaban? She finally nodded and Bellatrix pulled the gag from her mouth.

Hermione's lips were dry and parched. She asked throatily "What do you want with me?"

"I have some questions for you, dearest. If you answer straightaway, then I'll let you live, and I might even set you free! But if not," She pulled out her knife and wand. "I'm afraid we'll have to inflict some punishment."

Hermione scowled. Bellatrix would never set her free and only keep her alive if she was needed. Nevertheless she nodded. "Ok."

"I didn't give you permission to speak, you insolent brat!" Bellatrix shouted and put her wand under Hermione's chin. "If you speak out of turn once more, then consequences will be applied."

Hermione was scared and sad. She was supposed to be getting married right now but instead she was being held prisoner by her least favorite Death Eater. She nodded again.

"Now Sweetie answer me this. Where is the Ressurection Stone? You have permission to speak."

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed and shouted "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in pain as the curse hit her with full force. It was complete agony. She couldn't move because of her bindings.

"I really don't know," she sobbed. "I don't, I don't."

Bellatrix screamed "Crucio!" again. The pain was unbearable. Hermione felt as if she was dying. She wanted to die. She wanted this pain to stop. Then an image of Ron formed in her head and she knew that she had to get away from here.

Hermione thrashed at her bindings "Stop! I don't know where it is! Not even Harry knows!"

Bellatrix clenched her hands into fists. "I have to find it! I have to bring back The Dark Lord!"

Realization hit Hermione. Bellatrix thought the Stone would bring back Voldemort in full power and she would be his favorite.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and yelled "Legimens!"

Hermione's world went dark and she saw many snapshots of her life: Kissing Victor Krum, dating Ron, her as a baby smilling up at her parents, using the Time Turner with Harry, and finally talking to Harry about The Ressurection Stone after the War. "I don't know what happned to it and I don't care," he was saying. Hermione gulped as her sight returned to the present and her lip quivered.

Bellatrix looked furious. "You are the telling the truth," she said angrily. "Maybe I should kill you now," she mused and Hermione blanched.

Then Bellatrix thankfully shook her head. "No. You might hold other secrets that I don't know about and you would provide a fantastic ransom. Not to mention, you would make useful bait." She grinned wickedly and turned to Hermione. "I have an accomplice you know. He'll be your jailer." She yelled up the stairs "Malfoy get down here!"

The blonde Death Eater descended the stairs and Bellatrix motioned to Hermione. "We have a guest, Draco. Take her upstairs and throw her into any prison cell or room that you want. You're also in charge of bringing her her meals."

Malfoy nodded and Bellatrix left the room.

"Please Draco," Hermione begged. "Let me go!"

Draco shook his head. "Sorry Granger but that's not going to happen. Now I'm going to untie you and retie your wrists. Don't try to run. I have my wand in my back pocket and I'm not afraid to use it."

Hermione trembled as Draco untied her completely. She obediently put her wrists behind her back as Draco instructed. Then he marched her up the stairs, wand pointed at her back. There were two corridors: one with bedrooms and one with dungeon cells.

He whispered in Hermione's ear "I'm not going to rescue you for certain. Bellatrix'd kill me if I did." A slow smirk spread across his face. "But you know I could have a little fun with your room placement. I still haven't gotten revenge for that time you punched me in the face in third year." He gripped her tightly and shoved her roughly through the corridor then opened the last door on the end.

"This is the worst cell," he said grinning wickedly. Draco was right. It was awful. There weren't any windows and the floors were covered in mud and dirt. There was no furniture which meant that she would have to sleep in the muck.  
"Have fun," he hissed and slammed the door in her face.

Hermione knelt and cried.

Ron's POV I want Hermione back so badly my heart is aching. We have no leads onto where she is. Today we were supposed to be wed. But instead we're far apart we have no way to get to each other.

Hermione. Come back to me.


	3. Ransom

Ron's POV

**Discliamer: i do not own HP**

Harry put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Ron she's kidnapped for one of these reasons. 1. She's being used as bait which wouldn't make sense because a Death Eater has probably captured her and she's your girl not mine. They would kidnap Ginny if that was what they wanted her for. 2. A ransom. That would make sense because she's famous. 3. They want to interogerate her. That would kind of make sense but I can't think of anything they would want to know. 4. She knows too much about something. That makes no sense at all. 5. They didn't want her to marry you which also makes no sense."

"But there's no ransom notice," Ron reminded him.

Harry agreed. "True." THere was a pause. "I'm not helping much am I?"

Ron chuckled. "No, not really."

"I'm sorry mate."

"It's ok, Harry."

"I'm worried. What if Hermione and I never get married?"

The question hangs in the air for a long time.

"You will, Ron. We'll find Hermione. I promise."

Hermione's POV

Draco enters my cell holding a tray of food. "Eat up," he sighs and hands it to me.

"My hands are tied," I remind him and he blushes then unties me.

I look at the food. A glass of lukewarm water, a moldy piece of bread, and an egg. I point to the bread. "Do you actually expect me to eat this?"

Draco nod. "Yup." I look at him in disgust.

He then sighs and hesitates. "Go on I didn't poison the food."

"I can't be so sure."

"Just eat it!"

I know something is up but I don't want to make my jailer mad. I eat the cheese and instantly I feel my senses get drowsier and drowsier. I glare at Malfoy as I pass out for the second time this week.

Offical Page Break

I wake up, my head groggy. I'm in an even darker room, my wrists and ankles shackled to the wall. "Hello?" I call out and Bellatrix emerges.

"Nice to see you again Granger," she says smirking.

"Why do you keep drugging me?" I groan.

"I don't trust you fully," she explains then takes out her knife. "Now, Miss Mudblood I figured out that even the Ressurection Stone couldn't fully bring my master back. So I settled with becoming the most power witch in the world. And with that I need three things: power, fear, and money. Well, fear can easily be caused if I get followers and go in my late master's footsteps. And then comes power and money and that's where you play your part. I'm going to set a high ransom for you and send it to your precious Weasley. He'll pay it for sure and I'll meet him in a secluded place, bringing you. But when he hands over the money, I'll bring you back to where we are now and hold you as bait. I'll make it easy for him and Potter to come here and then BOOM I have the Golden Trio in my possesion. Imagine the money!"

"You little!" I sputter and Bellatrix advances on me.

"Don't backtalk to your mistress," she whispers harshly and puts the point of her knife under my chin. A weak line of blood appears. "I might as well get as much information as I can from you but first we'll write your letter of ransom."

She cuts my shackles with her wand and motions me over to a table and a piece of paper.

"Now let's start with _My Love._ Yes that's good," . . .

Harry's POV

A barn owl came swooping down from nowhere as I cleaned my car with magic. It dropped a letter in front of me and I read it:

_My Love, my light, Ron_

_My captor is willing to create a ransom exchange. The price is five hundred thousand galleons. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest. My captor will hand me over to you when you pay._

_~Hermione_

"I have to get this to Ron," I whisper.

Ron's POV

I see Harry running toward me at full speed waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Harry?" I shout and he doesn't answer but instead shows me the letter. I read it my hands shaking.

"I don't have that much money," I say, frightened.

"I do," Harry says firmly. "Minster Shacklebolt awarded me two million galleons after I killed Voldemort."

My eyes start to water. "Harry you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I want to watch you two get wed. Hermione's like the sister I never had."

Tears of joy spill from my eyes and I cry into my hands and give Harry a watery smile.

"You're my best mate and you always will be. Thanks."


	4. Rescue Or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Hi Awesome Readers! Thanks for the reviews! I've been more on Hermione's POV so I'm going to focus more on Ron's. So sorry for not updating right away I've been pretty busy. That might sound weird as it's summer but hey, I have my ways :D. Anyway, enjoy! And PLEASE keep reviewing. **

Ron's POV

Just before I Apparate to the Forbidden Forest (**A/N I know you can't apparate inside Hogwarts but I don't know about the Forest so sorry if I'm wrong about it) **Harry grabs my arm. A look of worry is clear on his face. "Ron, I'm not sure that this is a good idea," he warns. "You know Death Eaters. I hate to crash your hopes but I doubt they'll give Hermione back to you. They might even kill you!"

I look away. "I know that." Determination surges through me. "But I have to try."

Harry's expression suddenly changes and his eyes light up. "That's it!"

"What is?"

"I'll come with you but in a different spot where you land. Ron, to cover up the sound of my Apparation, three seconds after you arrive yell at the top of your lungs "Hermione!"

I beam. "Brilliant Harry!"

He hands me the five hundred thousand galleons. "Good luck."

I nod then spin on my heel and picture the forest. I feel as though I'm being pulled through a tight tube and then my feet find solid ground. No one is there. I quickly count three seconds then yell "Hermione!" as loud as I can.

Even though I can't hear I know that Harry's Apparated and I find comfort in it.

Suddenly two figures dressed in Death Eater garb emerge from the trees and I draw my wand ready to Stun them, then realize that their dragging a limp figure in their hands: Hermione.

I fight back tears then hold up the bank note of five hundred thousand galleons. "I have it."

The first figure pulls its mask off and reveals a murderous woman. Bellatrix.

"So the blood traitor came," she sneers. "Perfect."

I know that if I shoot any spell at them it'll hit Hermione too.

"I'm sorry my love," I mutter then shout "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!"

The first blast expells Bellatrix's wand while the second sends the figures flying backward. I catch the wand in my hands then run toward them.

The threesome are now all unconscious and I pull Hermione from their grasp. Harry comes from the trees. "You got her!" he exclaims. "Quickly before they-RON!"

I turn just in time to see Harry jump in front of me as a jet of red light comes shooting toward me. The third figure was pretending but the spell has torn his mask off.

It's Malfoy.

The spell hits Harry in the stomach and he falls on top of Hermione.

Malfoy turns to me and shoots a Stunning spell at me too. I have no time to reach for my friends and I know that the only way I can save them is if I escape.

Heartbroken, I spin on my heel and Apparate away.

Ginny's POV

I know that Harry went to wish Ron goodluck in the ransom collection. My eyes are blotchy at the thought of my brother going out in that danger and tears fall even more when I think of Hermione being held prisoner.

Suddenly Ron is running toward where I'm watering my roses. He catches me in a hug and obviously he's been crying.

"Ron?" I gasp. "Where's Harry? Hermione?"

"Bellatrix. Malfoy. T-They have them."

(**A/N Okay so maybe Hermione wasn't saved. But this way when Ron goes to rescue her its more exciting. Is that a spoiler? Oh well. And now Harry's a prisoner too. Mhuahahaha!)**


	5. Rescue Mission

Ginny's POV

"Ron, no!" I say. As annoying as my brother can be, I can't let him go after Harry and Hermione. If anyone's going to go it should be me.

He faces me. "Ginny, I have too. My best mate and my fiance' are out there, being tortured by a murderess."

"And that's why you can't go! Heck, you don't even know where they are!"

"Actually I do," he says quietly. He holds up Bellatrix's wand. "I used a tracking spell and I know exactly where they are."

I burst into tears and hug him tightly. As much as I want my husband and my future sister-in-law back, I don't want my brother to get killed.

"Ginny, I'll be ok."

I realize he's going no matter what. "I'll be here when you get back," I say, choking back sobs.

He gives me one last squeeze then sprints out my front door. I might never see him again.

Harry's POV

My eyes flutter open and I blink as I fully take in my surroundings. I'm in a lavishly decorated room with a four poster bed, a dresser, and a china table. I remember jumping in front of Ron as Malfoy uttered a curse.

I've been captured.

Did Hermione get away? I'm not sure.

I try to move, then realize that I'm sitting in a hard wooden chair and I'm tied to it.

"Hello, Potter," a voice hisses as the door creaks open. It's Bellatrix.

"You," I snarl. "WHERE'S HERMIONE?"

"Ah, so brave, so . . . outspoken. The girl's here in one of our many cells. I wanted to have a little chat with you before Draco comes to throw you into your new home."

"More like a little torture. And, no thanks I'm good."

"You have spunk."

"You have bad breath."

She glares at me and I glare back. She then pulls out a knife and takes hold of my wrist. "This will teach you not to mess with me."

For a moment, I'm scared. She then raises her knife and makes a cut about two inches deep, avoiding veins.

I gasp in pain and bite back my lip as she lets go of the knife. Its almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse.

Blood seeps through the wound. It's nothing serious but it still causes enough pain.

Bellatrix smiles cruelly at me. "Now, Potter I want some answers. If you answer every single one I'll take out the knife. Otherwise, it stays in. Understand?"

I gulp then nod.

"Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Have the Weasleys moved?"

"No."

"Are you scared of me?"

"Not really. Honestly, I'm more scared of your lack of breath mints than anything else."

She kicks me in the stomach and I wince. I know what's coming next.

"CRUCIO!"

I let out a scream as the pain fills my entire being. I want to die! Now!

She smirks at me. "Is little Potty as brave now, hmmm?"

"I still want to get you a better dentist."

She yells "Draco!" and a Malfoy comes bursting in.

"Yes, Mistress Lestrange."

"Take the prisoner away and take the knife out as well. Don't be afraid to give him a little pain but don't kill him."

"Yes, Mistress."

Malfoy tugs on the knife and I wince. He whips out a bandage as soon as Bellatrix leaves.

"This might hurt Potter," he mutters as he presses ointment on the wound and presses the bandage down.

"Like you care," I say sarcastically and he cuts the bonds that hold my feet to the chair and then my wrists.

"Don't try anything smart. I'm armed."

I sigh and put my hands behind my back as Malfoy marches me out of the room.

"So where's the next stop of this grand tour?"

"Another sarcastic comment and I'll curse you."

"Malfoy, really. YOu're not a bad guy. I know you aren't. Please let me go!"

He hisses in my ear "Do you think I wanted this job Potter?"

"Do you think I wanted someone to stick a knife in me?"

He shoves me toward a cell and then turns me around. "By the way your wand's not broken. I have it." Then he pushes me inside and slams the door.

Darkness engulfs me.

Hermione's POV

It's been at least a few hours since I woke up from the drug that Bellatrix gave me for the ransom. I've parched and starving but of course, no one cares.

My cell door opens and Draco's standing in the doorway. He's holding a tray of . . . is that non-moldy bread?

Ever since I got here the food has been disgusting and I've been eating little.

He hands me it. "Granger, this time I'm telling the truth. There's nothing in there."

I sigh and take a bite of the bread. Delicious. I close my eyes and it melts in my mouth.

He looks uncomfortable.

"Thanks," I say.

He nods. "Your welcome."

He bends down and whispers to me "Bellatrix captured Harry. He's here in the cell next to you."

I give him a grateful look. He looks away. "Hermione, turn around. I have to do something to you."

Fear wavers in my heart. "Thanks for the warning," I say bleakly and whirl around hands in my face.

I can sense the hesitation in Draco's voice but nevertheless he raises his wand and shouts "Leviskio!"

Chains shoot from his wand and soon a tight cage of barbed wire is surrouding me. Luckily I can still reach my food.

The wire cuts against my cheeks and legs.

"Sorry," Draco says flatly and backs out of my cell.

I'm in pain, lots of it. At least its not the Cruciatus Curse, I think.

At least Ron is still free.

Ron's POV

I set out a day ago and I've been venturing through a thick forest. I'm in Scotland and I've never seen this part of it before. Bellatrix's wand leads me on.

Suddenly it starts to glow green. I shake in excitement. I'm getting close.

It suddenly stars to beep and I look around. Where are they? I don't see anything. Then I turn around and see a small house with white walls and clean windows. No one could have guessed it was occupied by Death Eaters. It's two stories high. How am I going to rescue Harry and Hermione? The windows are too far for me to reach.

Then it comes to me.

I know what to do.


End file.
